


I'd Like That a Lot

by Dani_Chameleon



Series: Newsies Works [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: A little angst, Brooklyn, Gay Newsies, Hurt Racetrack Higgins, I'm Supposed To Be Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Jack Kelly, Soft Spot Conlon, alternating pov, cute couple, soft, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/Dani_Chameleon
Summary: Racetrack Higgins gets caught out in a storm, somehow rain, hail, and snow at the same time. The problem? He's stuck in the middle of Brooklyn. He's unable to go home, all seems lost until an unlikely friend shows up to help.
Relationships: Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I'd Like That a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a fanfiction for the Newsies, planning it to be a few parts, but it seemed better as a one part kind of thing. 
> 
> I'm definitely going to write a multiple-part type of deal with Spot and Race because they're really cute omg.
> 
> (I'm really sorry if this is 'copying' anyone elses story. I've read like a hundred fics in the past few days and I doubt there isn't another few where Race gets trapped in Brooklyn.)
> 
> I'm sorry about the paragraphs that's rough I wrote it in a different place and when I transferred it all the spacing got messed up- it's not too bad tho  
> (Also this is unedited so sorry for typos/incorrect grammer but its fanfic not a bestseller)

POV- Racetrack Higgens  
I shivered as I trudged down the sidewalk, again adjusting my ratty coat to fit closer to my body. It was stupid of me- I should've just listened to Jack and stayed home. Cold rain, along with hail, pounded against my skull. It didn't hurt, necessarily, but it didn't feel fantastic either. I just needed to hurry home. I shouldn't even be here... Jack would have my ass if he knew I was in Brooklyn. I don't know what it was, just something different. I kept walking towards the bridge, and the hail got larger and the water colder with every step. I finally tore my eyes away from my feet, looking up. The bridge stretched far across, the other side snow stuck to the ground. The bridge seemed to shake, daring me to cross it. I sighed, starting to step out over it. If this was how I was going to die, I'd rather do it at home than on some Brooklyn sidewalk. I only took maybe ten steps when I heard someone yell. Now wasn't really the time for me to get jumped... I could run pretty fast, though. I took off across the bridge. I heard footsteps behind me, but my body was already weak. I blinked water out of my eyes, but I slipped and fell on ice stuck to the ground, barely managing to stay on the bridge. I tried to hurry myself to stand up, I couldn't be so damn clumsy...

  
"Where you going?" I heard a taunting voice say. I couldn't look up. I saw a hand offered out to me. I finally looked up, taking the hand. It was warm in the cool air, pulling me up to him. My eyes locked onto Spot's face. He looked... angry? "You... you are fucking stupid! You can't just run out here! Now you're hurt and- Jack 'll kill me! He can't find out you were here when you got hurt- it's bad enough that you're over here..." He paced back and fourth, different from his normal, calm attitude.

  
"Spot- I'm fine." I said, my voice somehow strong. He stopped walking, slowly turning his head towards me.

  
"What?" He said, his voice about to explode. "Racetrack! You aren't 'fine'! You're coming with me, you fucking stupid stupid..." He mumbled, taking my arm before I could protest. He pulled me quickly.

  
"Spot- I promise, I'm fine." I said, "I'm just a little cut up is all. Jack won't even know it's not a big deal. He shook his head silently, pulling me still.

  
"You're coming to our place... you're staying there, too. Damn it..." He kept walking, eyes glued ahead of us. I kept my mouth shut, knowing better than to protest against Spot Conlon. We got some funny looks as we stepped in, but quick glares from Spot and everything continued as normal. Everything looked the same as it did where we stayed, just bigger and louder. He lead me to a room in the back corner, it squealed as he pushed it open. I looked around. It was a small bedroom, with the bottom of a bunk, the same as the ones in the big area. There were maps with all that fancy leader stuff covering the walls, and a small oil lamp in the corner. There was another door, which lead to a bathroom. He pulled me in quickly, opening a medicine cabinet. He pulled out a first aid kit.

  
"Spot I promise I'm okay- I can bandage myself, too." He didn't say anything, quickly bandaging my hands and arms. He pursed his lips.

  
"Take off your cap." I raised an eyebrow, "I said take off your cap, or I'll do it for ya'." He threatened. I took it off quickly as I spoke,

  
"I said I'm fine..." He shook his head, eyebrows knit. He took out cotton pads, dabbing at my forehead. I opened my eyes, looking at him.

  
The light hit him just right, his mouth open slightly as he worked. His lips were slightly chapped, his nose and cheeks red from the cold. His eyebrows where knitted with worry, his face stricken with concern. Somehow... he was just... beautiful.

  
He continued dabbing at my forehead, meeting my gaze after a few seconds. His cheeks grew slightly pinker.

  
"Just- shut up..."

POV- Spot Conlon

  
I looked down at Racetrack between my arms. His eyes were wide, with a trace of a sly smirk on his lips.

  
"Wasn't gonna say anything, Conlon." He said. I rolled my eyes, pulling out bandage. There was a gash on his forehead, unbelievable... he got hurt under my watch... I shook my head again. Trying my best to fix him up with what I had. I took a step back as I finished. He stood up, hands on hips. "Good as new. I'll just be heading back now-" I cut him off,

  
"Like hell you are." I shook my head in disbelief. I lead him back to my bedroom. I tossed him one of my two undershirts. It was a little small, but it would have to work for now. "Take the bed," I mumbled,

  
"No." He said. I looked at him,

  
"You don't tell the King of Brooklyn 'No'."

  
"I think there can be an exception in its in the case of... erm... a kind gesture." He teased. I sighed,

  
"Just take the bed, Newsie."

  
"Don't you guys share beds here? I'm not gonna make the King of Brooklyn sleep on the floor." He said. I could tell he wasn't gonna change his mind. My heart pounded in my chest,

  
"Yeah... I guess..." I tried to avoid his gaze.

POV- Racetrack Higgens

  
I laid down on the bed, overwhelmed with how much it smelled like Spot. He laid down next to me. I blushed, realizing he was going to lay with his head next to my own head instead of my feet.

  
"Hey.. Spot..?" I said before I could think otherwise.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Nevermind-" I squeaked as he moved closer to me, quickly deciding I liked it much better this way.

  
"Sorry if I'm a bad roommate here, haven't been one for a few months... maybe years..." He mumbles, wrapping an arms around my waist, his chest up against my back.

  
"'s fine- never really done it like this though-" It slipped out of my mouth.

  
"I'll stop in a minute- you're freezing, can't have you catch hypothermia on my watch." He mumbles, voice thick with sleep. I close my eyes, starting to drift off before I thought occurred to me,

  
"Spot?" I whispered incase he was asleep.

  
"You talk a lot, Higgens..."

  
"Don't- call me Race..." I paused a second, "Why'd you help me?"

  
"To clear my conscience... can't have some kid die on my watch..." He mumbled.

  
"That's not why- both of us know that. You shouldn't have even been out there." He stayed quiet. I rolled over to face him. "You shouldn't have known I was at the bridge. Not unless you've been keeping tabs on me." I teased, smirking. The smug look quickly faded when he just looked up at me through foggy eyes. "Well, thanks... I'd probably be dead either from the cold or Kelly if you didn't do anything... I mean, it'd probably be worse if you didn't know I was in Brooklyn, you should know what goes on in your area and-"

  
"Race." He said. I felt my throat tighten,

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Do me a favor and shut up." He opened his eyes briefly to look up at me again.

  
"Yeah." I squeaked. He nuzzled into me, resting his head against my chest. He smirked to himself as my heart pounded against his ear.

  
"By chance are you nervous, Higgins?" My heart picked up.

  
"Don't call me-"

  
"Answer the question, Race."

  
"Nope- not nervous."

  
"Something tells me otherwise, but I just don't know what..." He seemed more awake now. I blushed hard.

  
"You're wrong-"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not. You wanna know why?"

  
"W-why?" He silently took my hand in his, guiding it up to his neck and placing my finger against his pulse. It was racing just as fast as mine.

  
"If I'm nervous, you gotta be too." He said, blushing slightly. My eyes grew wide, my cheeks red.

  
"I- em- that's- y-yep!" I managed. He smirked,

  
"Stuttering, you sure are nervous."

  
"Y-you told me to shut up- I'm going to listen to you now-"

  
"Aw, c'mon, Race, I'm just teasing, it's not like we're doing it while we're making out or anything." I made a small noise I would later deny was a whimper, my face flushing bright red at the thought. I stayed quiet still. "What- it's not like either of us want to do that." He kept teasing, "I mean- you probably suck at kissing," He laughed lightly, "Nothing? No comeback?"

  
"P-please stop..." I whispered, barely audible.

  
"Then I won't stop teasing. I mean, I'm probably a super great kisser, I'd have to be. You don't look half bad, You got nice eyes and lips, hair, too. Your body looks good, You just look good in general..." He mumbled. I covered my face, "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend, if you bothered to talk to anyone you'd have one quick, know that?" He waited for a response. "I mean- unless girls don't do it for you..?" My eyes grew wide, my hands moving away from my face. I stayed quiet. "Race..."

  
"Spot- please stop..." I spoke up slightly. He lifted his head from my chest, looking at me. His eyes had some different emotion, something I was uncertain of. Tears pushed behind my eyes.

  
"Race..." He said again,

  
"Spot just shut up... I can't do this right now..." I turned my face into the pillow, pushing him away. He sat still for a moment before holding me in his arms, leaning in towards my ear,

  
"Race- I won't tell anyone if that's the case, I really don't care, and... and if you are... girls don't really do it for me either..." I bolted upright, looking at him,  
"What?" I seemed to hiss. He pulled away, fear filling his face.

  
"I- I'm joking-" He laughed nervously, "S-see? We-we-we're just- we're just two straight guys- haha- yep! Girls! R-right? Yep!" He panicked. I rubbed my forehead,

  
"Fantastic cover, Spot... I'm not gonna beat your face in, stupid... I was just... surprised... I'm not mad at all." I said before taking my hand away. He looked scared still. I held my arms out. "C-can you come back..? You're warm is all..." He came closer to me, I held him but... it was different than before. "You need to be careful, Spot... You can't just come out to people... what if I were someone else? I'm not trying to scare you but... this isn't the most accepting place, alright? D-don't get hurt... please don't get hurt..." I pleaded. He seemed to melt into me after that.

  
"You care..." He whispered.

  
"N-no- I'm just... I hate you the least out of everyone in Brooklyn..." I mumbled.

  
"You like me, Race."

  
"W-what-?"

  
"Not like that, stupid. I mean as a friend."

  
"Y-yeah- as a friend-"

  
"You need to rest, Race." He whispered.

  
"I'm fine. I told you."

  
"Just rest..." He closed his eyes, I nodded to myself. I laid quietly, as did he. I always took way too long to go to sleep, even though I was exhausted. I heard him softly humming after ten or so minutes. He sighed, "Yeah, you don't look too bad, Racetrack..." He nuzzled into my chest, closing his eyes. I smiled softly to myself before passing out.

  
I woke after Spot in the morning, he sat on a chair, staring at the maps while deep in thought. I simply watched him for a good amount of time. He turned to me after a moment.

  
"You finally woke up, huh?" He stood up, tossing me a set of his clothes. I shook my head,

  
"They aren't gonna fit me- you're tiny."

  
"I'm average sized." He argued.

  
"That's a sad brag..." I paused a second as he looked like he would've punched me if I weren't already injured. "I'm short, Conlon. You're shorter." He glared at me.  
"Whatever... they're too big for me anyways..."

  
"I'll try them on- but I'm giving them back next time I see you." I said.

  
POV- Spot Conlon

  
I turned back to the maps, thinking. I turned around after a moment, stretching. My eyes grew wide as I saw Race standing in just a pair of boxers. He was thin with somewhat tanned skin, a cute amount of muscle definition. He picked up a shirt when he saw me looking. He smirked to himself.

  
"I know, just can't take your eyes off me." He winked at me. I groaned, turning back around. "Hey- I don't mind." I shook my head,

  
"Just put some clothes on. Tell me when you're done- Your bandages need switched out."

  
"Alrighty- doneso." He said. I stood up, turning around. Something about seeing him wearing my clothes made me smile a bit. I lead him to the bathroom again, changing out his bandages. I took them off to quickly, he yelped, tears brimming his eyes.

  
"Shit-" I was swarmed with guilt. "I- shit... sorry-"

  
"I don't care- just give me a warning." I nodded slowly, trying to do the best as gentle as I could- that took a lot longer. "Fuck me, Conlon- move..." He took the bandages, ripping the rest of them off. "I'm not a piece of fucking glass." I looked at him.

  
"I just-" I paused a second, hoping he would say something. He raised an eyebrow. "I- fuck... I don't wanna hurt you, Race." I tried to just move on, wrapping him with new bandage.

  
"Aw~ how sweet."

  
"Shut the fuck up."

  
"Seriously, though. Never heard you be that nice since-" He cut himself off.

  
"Since what?"

  
"Nope!" I stopped moving.

  
"Since what, Racetrack?" He bounced nervously in the chair. I leaned closer to him, hoping he would tell me.

  
"Since last night! You kind of called me cute and it made me really hap-" He cut himself off. My eyes widened. He blushed deep red, "I didn't mean that..." He said quietly. I wanted to test that theory. I sat on his lap, confident for the moment. I looked at him, my head cocked to the side.

  
"You, Racetrack Higgins, are cute." He maintained eye contact with me, even though I knew he was panicking. His fingers tapped nervously beside me.

  
"D-don't-"

  
"Oh yes you are- You have super curly hair that I always want to run my fingers through. You got long eyelashes with dark eyes that I just wanna look at all the time, oh and your lips... I could talk forever about those." His face was bright red.

  
"Spot- shut up..."

  
"Why should I?"

  
"Because I can't take this..."

  
"What- I'm just too cute, too hot, aren't I?" I said completely joking, biting my tongue as I smiled.

  
"Yeah- that's the fucking problem." He said, looking off to the side. My smile dropped.

  
"What?"

  
"I said that that is the fucking problem- Spot! The issue is I think you are hot- alright?? I. Can't. Handle. This." He repeated, each word punctuated. "Do you think I just walk to Brooklyn for fun? I do it on the off chance that I might see you! I think about you all the fucking time! Just..." He realized what he was saying. "I'm... I'm going to go home now- Spot." He said. He pushed me off, not enough that I fell but enough to get me out of his way. He stormed off to my room. I grabbed his wrist as he started grabbing his few things. He spun around to face me, flinging his arms out wide, angry. "What is it- Spot?! What could you possibly nee-" I whispered to myself,

  
"Fuck it-" I reached out both my hands towards him as I spoke, cupping his cheeks. I kissed his lips gently, only for a few seconds. I pulled back quickly, looking down at the ground. "Would you fucking pay attention now?" I said in-between breaths. He tensed up in my arms.  
"Spot what the fuck was that-"  
"Just listen to me- would you?" I said again, meeting his gaze. "I- I need you to stay here... you aren't well and I'm not going to let you go back to Kelly's place... just stay here until tomorrow morning- I need to get you fixed up and... and..." I trailed off.

  
"Spot- I've told you ten times, I'm fine." He insisted. He scratched the back of his head, "... but I wouldn't mind staying another day..." He mumbled. I nodded, hiding a smile. I stood up straight, starting to turn to pick up the first aid stuff. "Oi-! I'm not just gonna let that little thing you did there slide- What the fuck was that, Conlon?" I stood sheepishly, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

  
"I just... needed your attention..?"

  
"Well, Spot, normally when someone wants your fucking attention, they give you a little tap on the shoulder." He sounded pissed. "You don't just fucking kiss me after what I just told you-alright?"

  
"Was it awful?"

"Huh?"

  
"Was it bad? Did I do it badly..?" I asked, nervous.

  
"What the fuck are you on about, Spot?"

  
"When I kissed you... was it awful?"

  
"No- it wasn't bad, Spot. Wasn't completely fantastic either, but it wasn't bad. Almost like someones firs-" He stopped midsentence. "Was that your first kiss??" I stared at the ground. "Spot Conlon- answer me."

  
"So what if it was?" I said quietly.

  
"Jesus... Spot- your first kiss shouldn't be to get someones attention... fuck..." He rambled, rubbing his forehead. "Just- next time- whoever it is- it was a pretty good kiss, alright? It was just... too short, and I was surprised. You just pecked me on the lips, which is fine and dandy and all, but I wanted something... more?"

  
"Ey- you kiss me then, Higgins." His face grew pale. "I mean- not like... just as practice, y'know? Can't go kissing someone and have it suck."

  
"Fair..." He mumbled, "Alright, c'mere then." I walked towards him, looking up at him with my head tilted slightly to the side. "Erm... if you want me to stop- say stop... I'm not gonna do anything you don't want to do."

  
"A safeword?" He nodded,

  
"So- you kissed pretty well, you had the right idea, it was just short, right?" I nodded, "Alright- you trust me?"

  
"Yeah,"

  
"Put your hand on my side, like..." He took my hand with his and guided it to his said, "Like this, alright? Now put your other one on my neck, or my shoulder, or my cheek, whatever feels right." I cupped his cheek gently, running my thumb over his skin. He did similar things with his hands, his touch felt like fireworks. He gave me a small nod, "Ready?"

  
"Mhm," We leaned towards eachother, our lips touching as we met in the middle. His mouth started working against mine, it all felt so... natural. I ran my hand down to his shoulder, moving closer to him. He bit my bottom lip softly, small noises escaping me. Our tongues met, each of us letting out noises. My only goal was to make him make that noise again. I ran my fingers through his hair, softly tugging at it. I felt my lungs burning, but I didn't want to pull away. Eventually, though, I had to. I pulled back, opening my eyes wide and looking at him. I gasped for air, my lips hot from his warmth. His gaze met mine.

  
"Y-yeah... that wasn't too bad." He said, exasperated. I smiled at him,

  
"Fuck- Higgins." I tilted my head back, trying to think.

  
"How much to you trust me, Conlon?"

  
"Pretty well," I smirked. He pushed me up against a wall, my head still tilted back. His hand was on the back of my head to I didn't get hurt. His lips found my neck, nibbling and sucking at it. I gasped at the touch, "F-fuck- Race..." I moaned. He ran his tongue over the spot after a few seconds, I shuddered. Half of me wanted one thing, my brain wanted another. "R-race... slow down... wait a minute.." That was all it took for him to pull away. He looked at me, something different in his eyes. "I... I'm not ready for all this..." I whispered, ashamed. He saw my look, bouncing on his feet for a moment. He hugged me tightly, his chin ontop of my head.

  
"Don't feel bad, Spotty." He said. He picked me up.

  
"H-hey- put me down-!" He buried his face into my neck. He sat down on my bed, holding me in his arms.

  
"I... I don't know you all that well, Spot." He whispered.

  
"Huh?"

  
"I mean... I don't even know your favorite kind of movies! Or your favorite kind of food! Shit- I don't know your real name!"

  
"I don't know those things about you either, Race."

  
"Well- fuck- let's get to know eachother."

"Ask me something, then." I whispered, sliding off of him.

  
"What's your favorite kind of food."

  
"Spaghetti, you?"

  
"I like ravioli." He said, looking hungry. "Movies?"

  
".... tell anyone and I'll kill you... romantic comedies..."

  
"Really? Rom-coms?" He chuckled. My eyes grew wide, "What?"

  
"I can't tell you." I said quickly. His laugh- it was magical.

  
"Aw- c'mon~" He whined. He pinned me down against the bed with surprising strength. I gasped lightly, "You have to tell me now." He said.

  
"Race- c'mon."

  
"What? I kissed you- I gave you a fucking hickey- it can't be worse than that."

  
"Your laugh... sounded really nice..." He stayed quiet, his mouth spreading slowly into a grin. "S-shut up!" I yelled.

  
"You're gonna like me- if you do, I called it." He smirked.

  
"You're so full of yourself... I do not love you."

  
"Slow down there buddy, who said anything about love?"

  
"Uh..." I paused. "Just shut up!"

  
"I don't blame you, I mean, just look at me," He posed. I shook my head, smiling. He looked at me a moment, something changed in his gaze. He moved closer to me, my throat tight.

  
"Race..?" I barely said. He kissed my cheek softly. My heart pounded in my chest. I blushed hard as he pulled away. "Race... we're just friends..." I said, mostly as a reminder to myself.

  
"Sorry..." He mumbled. I patted the spot next to me on the bed. He sat beside me, in an awkward silence.

  
"Fuck it..." I whispered. I looked for his hand, taking it in my own. "Race- I gotta talk to you. Look- I know you pretty well- even if you might not know it, okay? I keep thinking about you and I hate it because I know you aren't thinking about me and... you're stupid and I love that and you're funny and I think about you all the fucking time. You need to know because I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't tell anyone. I trust you and... I look for you in crowds and I don't know what this feeling is but I like it and I hate it at the same time but I trust you and I need to tell someone..." I paused a second. After he didn't say anything, I kept rambling. "You always look really good, I mean, seriously, you do look fantastic and I love your laugh and your voice and-"

  
"Spot-"

  
"What?"

  
"Stop talking." I couldn't.

  
"I just need you to know-" He cut me off with a kiss. Not as hot or complicated as the last one, but it made my heart pound. I kissed him back, pulling away after a minute.

  
"Thing is, Spotty, I think about you a lot too." My heart pounded in my chest.

  
"Don't fuck with me, Race."

  
"I'm not," He smiled softly. I smiled to myself before pulling him into a tight hug. We laid down at the same time, my laying ontop of him. I wrapped my legs around him. I kissed him softly, over and over again. We started making out, butterflys in my stomach. We heard the doorknob rattle, but it was too late. I pulled back from him, but didn't have enough time to get off. I spun around to see Jack Kelley standing in my doorway, a sly smirk on his face. Race's face was bright red. "J-jack! What're you doing in- in B-Brooklyn-?"

  
"I'll make this quick since I'm obviously... um... interrupting something, I was gonna yell at you, Race, but I might get killed by that guy," He nodded to me. "You better be home by tomorrow night, especially if you're just here to make out with Spotty." I saw Race look over at me.

  
POV- Racetrack Higgins

  
I looked over at Spot quickly, his face filled with fear. I jumped up, grabbing Jack's arm. I leaned towards his ear.

  
"Jack- don't tell anybody about Spot being... being gay- me either... I don't think you will but... don't. At- at least not him... I don't care so much about myself... don't out him." I pleaded, scared. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

  
"Oi- Spotty- I haven't seen Race put someone before himself for years, you two will work out." He winked. He smiled, nodding at me. "You better be home tomorrow night." He said again. "Now go make out- you two are cute." He smiled. I blushed. I jumped on the bed next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He pecked my forehead. I nuzzled against his chest, sparks throughout my body. He ran his fingers through my hair aimlessly.  
"Hey, Spot?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Can I hold your hand?" I tilted my head to look up at him. He smiled with his eyes closed,

  
"Yeah, yeah I'd like that a lot."


End file.
